


A little help from a friend

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: "You know what’s interesting. You two have almost the same expression when you come," Chloe said. Nathan and Sam choked on their drinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon over on Tumblr. This was supposed to be a drabble!

Sam was staring down at his glass. There was the kind of heat hanging in the air that made his mind slow and sluggish which would have been a problem in any other situation involving heights and a lot of bullets, but here, at the beach with a cold cocktail that Nathan had talked him into buying, it didn't matter.  
He tracked a drop of condensation making it's way down the side of the glass. The ice cubes inside the liquid clinked softly together when he raised it to his lips.

Opposite him, Nathan was doodling something into his notebook. They were just on the crisps of a new adventure and waiting for someone. Sully was sitting this one out after he had broken a leg during their last heist. That one had been a disaster from start to finish. At least they had gotten marginally richer.

Sam had a good feeling about this adventure. After the last one there was only upward to go.

He opened his eyes and over the rim of his drink squinted through the glare of the sun. Then he nearly choked in surprise at who was making her way over to them.

“You alright?” Nathan asked him and got to his feet when he caught sight of the woman. Sam waved him off. 

“Chloe,” Nathan greeted her and Sam wished to sink through his chair and into the ground. This was bad. The last time they had seen each other had been in bed after a one-night-stand, where Sam had stupidly confessed that he was in love with his brother.

In his defense, he had been shit-faced, freshly out of prison and orgasm-stupid when he had told her that. It hadn’t been the best after sex talk, all things considered, even if she had taken it well. Chloe had been gone the next morning. Sam couldn’t blame her. After prison he had not been on his best and there wasn’t much that Sam could imagine than having an awkward morning after talk with a beautiful woman.

Who knew his secret.

And who was very friendly and familiar with his brother. 

Nathan hugged her and Sam got to his feet, caught her gaze over Nathan’s shoulder. Her eyes widened a moment in recognition before crinkling in a smirk.

“Chloe, this is Sam, my brother,” Nathan introduced them and Chloe stepped closer. She still smelled as amazing as Sam remembered when she went in for a hug. Their encounter was still burned into his mind. After prison it had almost been like having his second first time, which meant that it had been mind-blowing and embarrassing. He had come too fast and had spend the rest of the night working her over with mouth and tongue and fingers to make up for it. Afterward he hadn’t thought he would see her again. 

“Nice to see you again, Sam,” Chloe said. 

“You as well,” Sam said and felt Nathan stare at them both.

“You know each other?”, he asked and they nodded. 

“We met about three years ago,” Chloe said and left it at that. Her gaze slid forward and back between them. Sam didn’t like the calculating quality of it. Not one bit, but still they sat down at the table and Nathan outlined their plan.

A few hours and drinks later they still sat around, having moved on from their heist to reminiscing about old times, at least Chloe and Nathan were reminiscing while Sam sipped his drink and listened to the things he knew and the things that were new to him. Nathan had told him about a Chloe once before, Sam just hadn’t thought that it would be the same one. She was as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so. She was as playful as he remembered, too. Underneath the table, her toes had been brushing against his for the last thirty minutes.

“So, how did you meet?”, Nathan finally asked. Sam was surprised that he had lasted so long. 

Chloe tilted her head into Sam’s direction and she raised a brow at him. Sam hid his expression behind the rim of his glass. 

“Oh, you see, Sam picked me up in a bar and we spend the night together,” Chloe said, unashamed and confident the way Sam had come to know her. 

“I was just out of prison,” Sam explained. 

The confusion on Nathan’s face cleared to be replaced by something else that Sam couldn’t recognize quickly enough before his brother cleared his throat and took a sip from his own drink. 

Sam lifted his own glass again and nearly choked alongside Nathan at Chloe’s next words.

“You know what’s interesting. You two have almost the same expression when you come,” she said. To Sam she added, “I knew you looked familiar to me.”

Sam was too busy trying to get air into his lungs to remark on that. 

“I- ah- thanks?”, Nathan said. His fingers were white-knuckled around his glass. 

Chloe smiled. “You two told me the same thing in bed, too,” she mused and swirled her drink. The smile on her face was downright wicked.

Nathan looked at him and Sam returned it. 

“And what would that be?”, Nathan asked, returning his gaze to Chloe, who was watching them, smiling into her drink. He had this confused puppy look on his face that Sam wanted to kiss. By the look on her face Chloe felt like doing the same thing. Sam couldn’t blame her.

There was a moment of silence while Chloe calmly took a swallow of her cocktail. Under the table her foot inched higher, before disappearing as she sat up straight. Her glass was empty.

“Boys, maybe I’ll tell you after we get out of here,” she said.

Another look was shared between them.

“Alright,” Nathan said and they got to their feet.

“Do you have a room?”, Sam asked and Chloe brushed her shoulder against his arm, smirking up at him. 

“Not yet,” she said.

They made their way along the sand to the hotel. Sam had to admit that it was slightly awkward, but it got better after Chloe grabbed his ass.

“Whoa, hey,” he laughed. Nathan’s eyes were wide and he was smiling while Chloe laughed at Sam’s outburst.

“With an ass like your’s you really should wear form-fitting pants more often. Don’t you agree, Nate?”, she said, looking at Nathan.

“I- a- I suppose?”, Nathan said. The deer-in-the-headlights look on his face was kind of adorable.

“Glad for your vote of confidence,” Sam deadpanned.

“Wha-? What do you want me to say?”, Nathan asked and Chloe laughed.

“Just tell him he’s got a nice ass. He’s just fishing for compliments,” Chloe teased and hooked an arm each under theirs’.

Sam and Nathan’s eyes met over her head for a moment and they smiled at each other. In his chest, Sam’s heart was racing.

Once in front of their room, they separated again and Nathan fumbled for the keys.

Sam stared when Chloe wrapped an arm around his waist. Then it was easy to lean down and kiss her.

In front of them the door to the room opened and there was an awkward sounding shuffle.

“Ah- do you want me to leave?”, Nathan asked and made to turn away. Chloe grabbed his arm. 

“Oh no, I though we could have a good time together,” she said and removed her arm from around Sam. “Just you, me and Sam,” Chloe continued.

Sam entered the room, keeping his back turned so Nathan could not read his face. It would have only given him away.

“Is that alright with you?”, Chloe said behind him and then there was Nathan’s hesitating answer.

“Yeah, alright,” he said and cleared his throat. “What about you Sam?”

“I’m game for everything,” Sam replied and Chloe pushed Nathan inside. For a moment he bumped against Sam and Sam steadied him, couldn’t help the way one of his hands hooked behind Nathan’s neck for a moment before letting him go. 

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck and turned to face Chloe, who was watching them from the door. Once their eyes were back on here, she sashayed closer.

She wrapped her arms around Nathan and then they were kissing. They looked comfortable together, as if they had done this many times before, which was the truth judging by what Sam knew about them. One of Chloe’s hands lifted from Nathan’s shoulder to reach for Sam. He interlaced their hands and let himself be pulled closer, right against their sides. For a moment his hand brushed against Nathan’s ass, making arousal pool in his belly before he pressed against Chloe’s back, fingering the hem of her top.

The wet noises of their kiss broke the silence and Sam exhaled shakily as Nathan let out a low moan.

Sam hooked his fingers underneath the fabric and pulled the top up, revealing Chloe’s toned stomach and lacy bra. The top found it’s way to the floor and after a moment’s hesitation Sam stripped off his shirt as well. When he looked up again, Nathan was looking at him over Chloe’s shoulder while she was kissing his neck.

Awkwardly, Sam looked away and laid his hands back on Chloe’s waist, pressing their bare skin together and roaming his mouth over her shoulder. 

The rustling of cloth reached his ears, indicating that Nathan had forgone his shirt as well. Chloe’s hand touched the back of his neck and she tilted her head up and to the side, offering her mouth to him. He let his tongue slide over her bottom-lip and laid his hand on her belly, roaming upwards. Nathan’s hands touched her sides and one of them slid over her back, back of his palm touching Sam’s belly as well. Sam moaned in the back of his throat. 

“I hope you’re going to last longer today,” Chloe said when they broke apart again. Sam couldn’t help the flush breaking out over his cheeks.

“Shush,” he muttered. 

Nathan was laughing. “What?”

“Can it!”, Sam said a little louder and unceremoniously picked Chloe up and let her drop on the mattress. She was chuckling. They joined her on the bed and she hooked her fingers into each of their pants.

“Pants off boys,” she said and Nathan opened his, wiggling out of them while Sam leaned over Chloe.

“Only if you lose yours first,” he said and with a smirk she lifted up her hips, letting him open the button and zipper. Slowly, he worked the fabric down her legs. 

Behind him, clothes met the floor and not too long after Nathan joined them again. Sam quickly looked away when he was faced with so much naked skin. Nathan had really grown in the fifteen years they had been apart. Instead his eyes met Chloe’s. Her smile, this time, was softer, a little sad and she pulled him down with a hand on his neck, kissing him. She didn’t say anything at all.

Once her pants were off, Sam let them drop over the side of the bed. Climbed off after them to take off his pants as well. Behind him, Nathan and Chloe shared another kiss. Nathan did _something_ that made Chloe moan and Sam turned around to see his brother’s head buried between her legs.

“So much for foreplay,” Sam heard her gasp and he swallowed, fumbled to get his underwear down. Seeing Nathan’s naked body, seeing both of them together did funny things to his belly. His cock hardened further. Somewhere along the way Chloe had lost her bra and panties and she gestured for Sam to get closer again, breathless and flushing.

There was a moment when Sam crawled past Nathan that he wanted to touch the back of his neck, card his hand through his hair, but the moment passed and he kissed Chloe. She moaned into his mouth and Sam let a hand fall to her chest, cupping her breast before tearing his lips away and licking over a nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue.

Chloe groaned and one of her thighs brushed against Sam’s side. He let his free hand roam over her chest and belly and slid it down until he was met with Nathan’s tongue. Sam froze and at a tentative lick by Nathan over the tips of his fingers, he moved them further down, dipping into Chloe’s folds.

Quietly, he moaned against Chloe’s chest as Nathan’s tongue curled around the finger he pushed into Chloe.

“You know, feel free to touch each other as well. Nothing should be off-limits in this bed,” Chloe gasped. Her hand carded through Sam’s hair and he crooked his fingers, making her moan again. 

A moment later she pulled at his hair again.

“One of you get up here,” she said and Nathan’s tongue left his fingers. Sam took the chance to push a third finger into her, scissoring them and thrusting into her. 

Nathan kissed her first and then he was moved into position, cock sliding into Chloe’s mouth and making Nathan groan. Sam swiped a thumb over Chloe’s breast and sat up on his haunches, catching sight of the blissed expression on Nathan’s face. His belly did a little flip and his hand hand fell to his own cock, stroking himself.

Chloe’s eyes were closed while she sucked Nathan. One of her hands was braced on Nathan’s waist, the other rested on Sam’s ass. He felt one of her fingers slide into his crack, stroking over his perineum. Sam’s breath hitched. There had been moments, in prison and after, where he had imagined Nathan fucking him, having him in any position imaginable and now Chloe was joining that picture. 

Sam pulled his fingers free and Nathan moved back as well. They were both staring down on Chloe who breathlessly stared back.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”, she asked and sat up. Her hands on Nathan’s chest pushed him onto his back and she climbed over him. Sam could swear that he could see her legs shaking. He followed them and let his hands roam over her back. 

“Do you need an invitation to fuck me?”, she teased and Nathan grinned up at her.

“It would be the polite thing to do,” Nathan said. Sam chuckled. Chloe’s hand slid over his neck and she pulled him close, let her mouth brush over his cheek.

“Do me a favor and get Nate nice and wet for me,” she said, loud enough that Nathan could hear it as well. Sam froze, as did Nathan.

“Sam, you don’t have to-” Nathan started to say and Sam interrupted him.

“It’s ok. I want to,” Sam said. He didn’t look at Nathan as he leaned down, Chloe’s hand on the back of his neck almost not needed to guide him to Nathan’s cock, lying hard against Nathan’s belly. Chloe’s hand wrapped around it, holding it steady as Sam sank his mouth over him.

Nathan moaned, loudly and one of his hands flew to Sam’s shoulder, His fingers dug into his flesh, but Sam didn’t care, focused on the feel and taste of Nathan on his tongue. He let some saliva collect in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. For a moment he took him in as far as he could and swallowed. Nathan _swore_ and bucked upward, nearly choking him.

“That wasn’t nice, Nate,” Chloe chided him as Sam pulled back.

“Sorry,” Nathan mumbled and Sam patted his waist. For a moment Nathan squeezed his hand with his own before Sam settled back on his haunches. Then he reached forward and took Nathan’s cock into his hand, holding him steady as Chloe sank down on him. 

Chloe let out a sigh as Nathan slid into her, eyes closed.

“You feel good as always,” she said once she was seated. Sam chuckled and kissed her neck, cupping her breast again. 

“Yeah, you feel _amazing_ ,” Nathan replied, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His hand gripped Sam’s thigh as he let her adjust, not moving a muscle. Which was admirable, if Sam had to judge. Feeling suddenly bold, he laid his hand over Nathan’s. He smiled and Nathan looked at him, face soft and a corner of his mouth tugging upward.

“Now you can move,” Chloe said and wiggled forward and back experimentally, making Nathan moan again. Sam leaned in and kissed her as she rose up. Nathan thrusted up into her, shallowly at first before quickening at her encouraging noises.

Sam’s mouth latched back onto her neck and his hand feel to the front of her groin, rubbing against her clit and sliding down to where Nathan and her were joined. Nathan groaned and stared at him with a hungry expression when he wrapped his fingers momentarily around the base of his cock before moving back to massaging Chloe’s clit.

In turn, Chloe’s hand fell to Sam’s cock, stroking him. 

“Come on, Nate, help out a little,” Chloe teased and with only a moments delay Nathan’s hand joined Chloe’s on Sam’s cock. Together they stroked him and Sam felt his eyes close for a moment, enjoying the feel of a smaller and bigger hand roaming over his member. They both were calloused. He moaned and thrusted into their grip while Nathan thrusted upwards into Chloe. 

Sam slid his thighs apart and applied a little more pressure against Chloe, quickening and panting when their hands did the same over his cock. It felt like it was way too soon that his orgasm build and spilled out of him. Chloe’s breath hitched and she ground down while Nathan pushed up, mouth open on a moan. 

They stilled and Sam slid his hand over her back, let his other roam over Nathan’s chest until it was caught and pressed against Nathan’s racing heart. His eyes were soft when they looked up at Sam. It took no effort at all to lean down and kiss him while Chloe’s hand was on his back.

“You know, boys, the bed is big enough for three. Maybe later you can book out of the other room,” Chloe said. At Nathan’s look she added, “it saves money.”

“You’re probably right,” Sam said carefully when he pulled back, stared into Nathan’s eyes from up close. Another quick kiss and he sat back. Chloe’s arms wrapped around him and he kissed her, shared Nathan’s taste with her and feeling her hum into his mouth.

When they were laying side by side, Nathan asked, “So what was it that we both told you in bed?”

Chloe chuckled. “That you both want your brother,” she said, “now let me tell you. It’s pretty weird to hear something like that while you’re only two in a bed.”

Sam coughed awkwardly. 

“Ah- yeah, that is probably weird,” Nathan said. 

“Now don’t get me wrong. I don’t mind. You’re both pretty easy on the eye,” Chloe teased and kissed each of them in turn. 

Nathan was looking at him and only Chloe’s hand on the back of his neck made Sam return it.

“You alright?”, Sam finally asked and Nathan nodded.

“Yeah, couldn’t be better.”


End file.
